Mod-Remixed Dungeon
Overview Remixed Pixel Dungeon is another Pixel Dungeon mod. Currently, the differences from vanilla Pixel Dungeon include: * New monster and NPC * New ice levels * Toxic gas and fire able to interact with more items * New types of «food» * New items and new properties for some old items * Seeds can be eaten now * Elves (new playable class) * Bows and arrows * Spiders! (since remix.19) * Chaos set (since remix.21) * Built-in modding support (work in progress) A bunch of less noticeable changes. Localization Also Remixed Pixel Dungeon is available in languages other than English, currently following l10n's available: * Russian (maintained by devs) * French (maintained by community) * Polish (maintained by community) * Spanish (maintained by community) * Korean (maintained by community) (since remix.19.1) * Brazilian Portuguese (maintained by community) (since remix.19.1) * Italian (maintained by community) (since remix.23.1) * German (maintained by community) (since remix.23.1) * Chinese (maintained by community) (since remix.24.1) * Japanese (maintained by community) (since remix.24.2.fix.2) Several other l10n's currently in progress at transifex Classes Elf The early depths are the hardest to get through until defeating Tengu. The Elf has terrible melee accuracy but high critical hit rates. Use door luring tactics when fighting with a melee weapon (no choice in early depths because there's a severe lack of arrows). The Elf can disengage from any monster with the base character speed, allowing him to be proficient with hit and run tactics using ranged weapons. Early Stages: 1-2: It's fairly simple, rats are easy 1-2 shot kills. Just be sure to lure them around corners or through doors. It's very important to do this on Gnoll Scouts. 3-4: Beware of crabs; they parry your melee attacks making it even harder to land one with your low accuracy, and they cannot be lured through doors (base speed too high). For this reason, it is recommended to be level 4+ before descending to depth 3. Training on the easier depth 2 enenmies before heading down is desirable if you have found Seeds of Sungrass or wells to help train continuously and save your food. 5: Refer to Goo Guide. 6-9: These enemies are not difficult as none of them have high base movement. Beware of Shadows and Water Elemental. At this point, how you progress really depends on your inventory. If you have collected enough ranged weapons, you are set. A battle wand is not a bad choice as you will never find enough arrows to use as your only ranged weapon. 10: Once you beat Tengu and have access to the subclasses, playing as an Elf becomes much easier. Getting to that point is the most difficult part of playing Elf. Necromancer He starts with Necromancer Robes (upgrading the robes has resulted in bonuses to summoning deathlings) which allows you to summon a deathling companion once you have collected 5 souls from enemies you kill. When encountering the Sad Ghost before Goo, you are presented with the option to make the ghost believe you have done whatever he asks of you, and he will immediately reward you normally. There is a glitch where if you teleport using Llyod's beacon or fall down a chasm, you can summon another deathling while on that depth and go back to the depth that you were on to have 2 deathlings. NPC's Caged Kobold You can found caged kobold in the same room where you can find the downstairs to the Ice Caves boss.He'll ask you for help to exit the cage,retrieving the Ice Key. Hedgehog Somewhere in the Demon Halls, you can meet the wandering Hedgehog. if you continuously speak to him, he will give you a 'pasty' food item. Stranger He is both the merchant and the quest giver of the Flesh Nest. Enemies Shadow Fast and agile Shadows can attack you directly from a solid wall. Mimic In Remixed Pixel Dungeon, Mimics can appear in the form of a chest or a pasty,or even other more powerful form (In depth 26). Air Elemental It's a levitating enemy that is mainly found in cavernous depths. It can attack from two tiles away and pushes the Hero/ine back one tile. Take care when roaming along ledges as it will cause the player to fall to the next depth. A good tip to deal with these enemies is to light them on fire or freeze them. Water Elemental Water Elementals spawn on depths with water. When they are on a water tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, more accurate, and heal, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto land or a doorway. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals spawn on depths with grass. When they are on a vegetation tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, and more accurate. Additionally, when both the Hero/ine and the elemental are on a vegetation tile, they can sometimes root you in place, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto water or a doorway. Ice Elemental Ice elementals spawn on the Ice Caves.They're quite strong and tough.When they attack you,they can give you slowness debuff. Spiders There are three kind of spiders. First, there are the Spider Soldiers; when they attack, they may paralyze the Hero/ine for several turns. Secondly, there are Poisonous Spiders, which can, as their name indicates, poison the Hero/ine when they attack. Finally, there are Spider Workers which look like different kinds of plants. When attacking, they will give the Hero/ine the same debuff as the plant they look like. For example, a Spider Worker that looks like Sorrowmoss will poison you. After attacking, the Spider Worker will die. They can be one of the most annoying enemies in the game without ranged weapons. There is also a Spider Queen on the last spider level. She moves around and lays spider eggs, so it would be best to dispatch her as quickly as possible. You can get Spider Armor or a Spider Pendant as loot for defeating her. Floating Crystal It's a very rare mob with extremely valuable loot. It can be spawned by Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord It's the boss in the Demon Nest. After a short time while you can attack him, it'll teleport in another room of that depth in which a Floating Crystal will appear. Artifacts Ring Of Stone Blood Ring Of Stone Blood allows you to walk through walls at the cost of some life power. Inexperienced adventurers frequently get caught in a wall. It can now be obtained on the "Shadow" depth. Spider Charm At the cost of 25% of your max health, it summons a spider ally to fight for you which will follow you throughout each depth until it dies. Equipping the amulet makes them follow you instead of roaming around. It has to be identified first before it's able to be used. Chaos Crystal The Chaos Crystal is obtained by beating the spider boss which can be found on the last depth of the spider lair or from killing DM-300 on depth 15. The entrance to the spider lair is on depth 5 where Goo is found. The Chaos Crystal, when identified, has a 0/100 counter that charges up as the Hero/ine takes damage. The Chaos Crystal must be equipped in a ring slot in order to charge. When used, the Chaos Crystal creates chaos weapons by fusing a weapon with the Chaos Crystal. Fusing a Chaos Crystal can be done by identifying it twice. Once completely identified, an option to fuse it with an item will show in the actions menu for the Chaos Crystal. If necessary, a Chaos Crystal can be equipped for a while in order to identify its number of charges, then a Scroll of Identify can be used on it to open the fuse option, thereby saving the need for using two scrolls. Chaos Sword It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with any melee weapon. The unique sword will be created. It will, at first, be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times will reveal a random enchantment upon the sword. This will be followed by repeatedly upgrading the sword every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed melee weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos swords. Chaos Bow It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a compatible ranged weapon such as a bow. The bow will be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times, will reveal a random enchantment upon the bow followed by repeatedly upgrading the bow every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed ranged weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos bows. If the enemy dodges a thrown arrow, the Chaos Bow will burst chaos magic on you. Black Skull It can be obtained by defeating Lich in the last depth of the Necropolis. When equipped, after killing enough enemies, the skull will awaken. Once it has awoken, the first enemy to be killed will be revived and follow you as a friendly enemy/an ally. If you aquire the skull as a Necromancer, you are presented with 2 options: * The first is to release the protective spell on the skull, so it may function normally. * The second is to become a Lich. As a Lich, you lose 2 strength points and are able to summon 2 deathlings. Chaos Staff It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a wand. The staff will be unidentified and always have 2/2 charges. Upon attacking enemies a few times, will add spell combos upon the staff followed by repeatedly upgrading the staff every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further adding effects. It is recommended that if there is a specific combo desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired combo is reached. Also note that infusing any dead wand will regenerate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about a dead chaos staff. Chaos Armor It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with any armor. It will create a new unique Chaos Armor, which requires 15 strength and is unidentified at the beginning. Being attacked will slowly upgrade this armor. You can still put a Glyph on it and change it. Ice Key Ice Key is the key you need to save caged kobold NPC.Ice Key is dropped from the Ice Guardians,who are the bosses of the Ice Caves chapter. Candle of Visions It's earned from caged kobold NPC when you open his cage with the Ice Key.It grants mind vision when equipped until the candle is completely melted. Locations Spider Nest There are no doors in this special stage. It is comprised of 5 depths, increasing gradually in size the deeper the Hero/ine goes. It contains eggs and spiders that spawn from them. The sheer number can be overwhelming without a decent weapon. Also, the spiders attack with poison, fire, frost, teleportation, you name it. To clear each depth, the Hero/ine must destroy all of the eggs, but it is not necessary. A good approach is to avoid the Spider Nest until at least one upgraded tier-3 weapon and/or armor has been obtained; then go back to tackle it. Depth 5 has the Spider Queen, and she could drop a Chaos Crystal or a Spider Charm. Once that is done, you can climb back up and continue the game. Demons Nest These depths are following the Demon Halls. It's a weird place where the walls are made of flesh and the doors of bones. New enemies can be found there, such as Worms or Suspicious Rats,in addition to monsters located in Demon Halls (Evil eyes). There is also a new NPC, the Stranger, which will both give you a quest and trade with you. His quest consists of killing the Treacherous Spirit and bringing his heart back to him. As a reward, he will give you a Potion of Might. Necropolis The entrance is found on depth 7, where you have to talk to a Necromancer to receive a key to unlock the entrance. Once you enter, you will see halls similar to the previous depth. You will encounter Zombies, Enslaved Souls, Exploding Skulls, Jar of Souls, Death Knights, Skeletons, and some of the enemies you may have encountered previously. When you reach the last depth (12th floor),you will fight the Lich. He is a ranged/melee boss whose ranged attacks cause a lot of damage. There are two skulls in easy mode,three in normal mode,and four in expert mode.The blue one summons two Skeletons every few turns and will continue stacking the Skeletons if you don't do something. The red one heals the Lich every few turns. It is highly recommended defeating the blue skull first, then the red, and then the Lich itself. When fighting the Lich, he will teleport randomly. A strategy is hiding behind pillars until he teleports close enough to you, so you don't get hit with ranged attacks as often. Items Bows and arrows You can find and use Bows for ranged and melee (quite ineffective) attacks. Bows can be enchanted, but enchantments work only in melee combat. All kinds of arrows can be stored in a Quiver. Spears Spears can reach two tiles normally, even 'more' if an enemy, an ally (obtained with the help of scroll of domination, crown of rat king, spider charm or black skull), a neutral obstacle (magic sheep, but not grass or pedestal) or an NPC is standing one or two tiles ahead of the Hero/ine, and your desired target is at the back of it. However, if your target is just around the corner, even it's within the Hero/ine's sight, the spear cannot reach it. It's handy to keep a more dangerous enemy at bay by ignoring a lesser one in front of it. Try a combo with the mind vision buff (either from potion of mind vision or from frozen carpaccio) and see what happens. Blank Scroll Well… just a blank scroll which can be found everywhere (especially in Library rooms). They are not useless as one might think at first glance, but they can be converted to a random scroll if a rune is drawn on it by an Arcane Stylus. Codex One of the many books that can be found in any library. Scroll of Domination Randomly forces an enemy to permanently be an ally until death, attacking enemies in the depth that get near you. Not recommended for bosses as it will prevent progression unless you have some form of traps nearby to force kill it, as you cannot melee/range it unless using wands/traps/seeds... though using this method makes the kill a breeze without them attacking you... Be careful when trying to rig an easy kill on DM-300 as its following AoE can still kill you, and it repairs constantly. It works well on statues. It will run around killing enemies until it dies; then it drops the weapon it was carrying. It's useful when a statue has a weapon that you want, but the Hero/ine cannot defeat it with his/her current equipment. Scroll of Curse This scroll curses all the items the Hero/ine is wearing. Attacking an enemy while the items are cursed by this scroll will cause the Hero/ine to burn and release paralytic gas. Your Hero/ine's good if this scroll isn't found. Potions' Properties It's almost exactly the same as the original. A Potion of Liquid Flame is more dangerous as it actually acts like a spreading liquid. Stay clear! Seeds' Properties They are now edible. Rotten Food Food can rot if comes into contact with toxic gas, so don't use a Ration for trap disarming. Of course, eating Rotten Food won't be a good thing, but if thrown, it will act as a Potion of Toxic Gas. Kusarigama It's a rare weapon with special abilities but does low damage. It has a range of 2 tiles like a spear. It can drag the enemy to you and make them dizzy. Sacrificial Sword It can proc by killing an enemy with another enemy in an adjacent space. This results in the surviving enemy being dominated. Please confirm in comments and/or edit this. It can be sold for a good amount of gold. Gothic Armor It's better than Plate Armor. It requires 19 strength to equip. Halberd It's better than a Glaive or a Warhammer. It requires 20 strength to equip. Claymore It's a huge and heavy sword. It requires 20 strength to equip. Mods Fallen Maze PD mini Vanilla PD Category:Mods